


La despedida

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, hay un poquito de angst, pero al menos no muere nadie como pasaba en la versión de seliria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Arthmael, Logen y Fausto salen a celebrar que el príncipe vaya a casarse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	La despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Se ve que en una de las versiones iniciales de Jaulas había una despedida de soltero para Fausto con estos tres así que... os ofrezco mi versión de los hechos (sin muertes)

—¡Ah, alteza! Os estaba buscando. 

No esperaba que mi conversación con Fausto se viera interrumpida por el mismísimo Arthmael de Silfos, ni que este se tomara las confianzas de rodear los hombros del príncipe con el brazo. A Fausto no parece molestarle; le sonríe, alegrándose de verlo. Sabía que se habían estado escribiendo estos meses, pero no hasta qué punto se habían hecho amigos. 

—Majestad. Habéis llegado pronto a Dione —comenta. Y ahora que lo dice, es cierto. La mayoría de invitados tardarán unos días más en pisar el reino. 

—¿Cómo no iba a venir antes? ¡Tenía que celebrarlo contigo! —exclama Arthmael, dejando las formalidades a un lado. 

—¿Celebrar... conmigo? —repite Fausto, confuso—. ¿El qué? 

—¡Pues que te vas a casar, hombre! —grita, para que se entere todo el mundo, como si no se supiera ya en todos los rincones de Marabilia. Quizás el recordatorio me duele más de lo que debería—. Y tú y yo vamos a salir esta noche a la ciudad para celebrarlo. 

Tengo que ocultar tras mi mano la risa que se me escapa al ver la cara de pánico de Fausto. Me mira de reojo, apurado, como si yo pudiera proporcionarle una vía de escape. Incluso si pudiera, la situación es demasiado hilarante como para que yo considere siquiera intervenir en el curso de los acontecimientos. 

—Lo siento —dice, volviéndose hacia Arthmael—, pero no voy a ninguna parte sin mi nigromante.

Sólo cuando el príncipe me menciona el rey de Silfos parece darse cuenta de que yo estoy presente. Alza una ceja y asiente sin dudar un segundo. 

—¡Pues que venga con nosotros! 

No puedo contener la carcajada esta vez cuando veo reflejado en el rostro de Fausto el instante preciso en el que se da cuenta de que no puede escapar. Va a tener que salir de fiesta con Arthmael de Silfos, y yo voy a estar allí para poder verlo. 

El rey se aparta y nos sonríe. 

—Poneos algo más discreto, nos vemos en la puerta de palacio en media hora. 

Cuando se marcha por el pasillo hago una reverencia, por respeto a su título, aunque no tanto a su idea de tener que cambiar mi túnica negra por otras ropas. Me incorporo y Fausto me observa, sin entender aún bien lo que acaba de pasar. 

—Parece que ya tenemos planes para esta noche —me río. 

—¡Logen! 

—Venga, será divertido. Además, llevas nervioso por la boda desde que salimos de Granth. Te irá bien relajarte. Y nos ha invitado un rey; no podemos negarnos —le recuerdo, sin poder ocultar mis ganas de presenciar a su majestad con un par de copas de más. 

Fausto pone los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Y le vas a hacer caso en todo? ¿Incluso en lo de la ropa? —inquiere.

—Si con eso consigo que te des un respiro aunque sea por una noche, entonces sí, lo que haga falta. 

El príncipe me mira, perplejo, y me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de la seriedad con la que he hablado. Sonrío de nuevo y le doy un codazo, restándole importancia al asunto. 

—Ve a avisar a Ivy, anda. Te veo en un rato. Yo intentaré buscar algo menos... oscuro, que pueda ponerme. 

Fausto me sonríe de vuelta y asiente, yendo en dirección a los aposentos de la reina. 

Inspiro hondo. Supongo que será una noche interesante. 

***

Los tres andamos con ropas modestas por las calles de Taranis. Yo sigo intentando adaptarme a la camisa blanca que he tenido que ponerme, sintiéndome expuesto sin mi túnica. Aunque un sólo 'No te sienta mal' de Fausto es suficiente como para que me plantee cambiar todo mi armario. Me obligo a centrarme en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Arthmael nos esté guiando de forma tan decidida que parece que se conozca el camino de antes. No pasan más que un par de minutos hasta que se detiene delante de la entrada de una taberna y anuncia que este es el lugar. Entra al local de forma escandalosa, haciendo que todo el mundo se fije en su presencia, y estoy convencido de que de poco nos servirá habernos cambiado de vestimenta. 

—¿La idea no era pasar desapercibidos? —pregunto en un murmullo sólo para Fausto, y él me manda callar en cuanto empiezo a reírme. 

En apenas unos segundos Arthmael ya se ha hecho con una mesa y ha pedido bebidas para los tres. Fausto y yo nos sentamos junto a él, y el rey es el primero en dar un buen trago a su jarra de cerveza en cuanto nos las sirven. El príncipe me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Supongo que no quiere que vaya dando por ahí una mala imagen de su nuevo amigo. Yo sólo puedo pensar en las ganas que tengo de contarle todo lo que ocurra esta noche a Samira. 

El rey empieza a contarnos su trayecto hacia Dione, y cómo consiguió dar esquinazo a los guardias que su hermano quiso que lo acompañaran. Enseguida nos está contando otras de sus aventuras; Fausto y yo nos reímos con sus historias, y la atención que recibe Arthmael sólo hace que tenga más ganas de seguir contándonos hazañas. Nos está relatando algo sobre unos dragones que yo no termino de creerme cuando de pronto deja la jarra con fuerza sobre la mesa y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si me examinara. 

—Oye, nigromante. Tu nombre me quiere sonar. ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? 

—Probablemente coincidimos la última vez que estuvimos en Dione, majestad —respondo—. Para la Cumbre y la coronación de la reina Ivy. 

—No, no —sacude la cabeza—. Me suenas de antes. ¿Por qué me suenas? 

Contengo una risa. 

—¿Quizás de la vez que estuvisteis en la Torre hace unos... ocho años? 

Aún recuerdo cómo al principio no me lo creí cuando me dijeron que el (por aquel entonces) príncipe de Silfos estaba en Idyll, en la Torre de Nigromancia, porque lo habían envenenado. De pronto, Arthmael abre mucho los ojos. 

—¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el ex de Clarence! —No esperaba que se acordara de mí, ni que supiera sobre mi relación con el actual Director de la Torre—. ¿Y cómo has acabado en Dione? 

Sonrío. 

—Ya os lo ha dicho Fausto antes, él no va a ninguna parte sin mí. —Bajo algo la voz, como si compartiera un secreto con el rey, pero soy plenamente consciente de que mi amigo puede oírnos—. Aunque entre vos y yo, majestad, sólo he venido porque Fausto me prometió que en su boda tocarían _Lo Vil_. 

—Y porque tienes que casarnos tú —añade el príncipe. 

Ah, sí. Eso también.

Soy yo el que da un largo trago esta vez. 

Arthmael alza su jarra. 

—¡Por Fausto y por Ivy! ¡Y porque por fin vayan a casarse! 

Fausto le pide que baje la voz o si no todo el mundo se enterará de quiénes somos. Arthmael insiste en que pruebe su bebida, pues no le ha dado ni un sorbo, y el príncipe acaba accediendo. Sé que no suele beber porque no soporta que las cosas escapen de su control, y bajo los efectos del alcohol es un riesgo al que se expone, pero se lo permite esta noche al ser una ocasión especial. El rey de Silfos termina su cerveza y suelta un suspiro melancólico. 

—Ojalá yo también pudiera casarme. 

Fausto y yo nos miramos, sorprendidos ante tal confesión. ¿Arthmael de Silfos, sentando la cabeza? En un intento por reconfortarlo, mi amigo apoya una mano en su hombro. 

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que encontraréis a alguien tarde o temprano... 

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —se lamenta—. Ya he encontrado a la mujer ideal. ¡La encontré hace mucho! Es tan guapa y tan lista... Es la persona más increíble de Marabilia. 

Fausto sonríe. 

—¿Os referís a Lynne? 

Arthmael se lleva una mano al corazón con sólo oír el nombre de la mercader. 

—La quiero. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. 

Corrían rumores sobre una relación entre ambos desde que los vieron bailar juntos hace cosa de un año aquí mismo, en Dione. Pero no esperaba que su majestad estuviera... enamorado. 

—¿Os cuento un secreto? —susurra, haciéndonos un gesto para que nos acerquemos. Entiendo que nos lo va a contar de cualquier modo aunque digamos que no—. Estamos prometidos. 

Se le escapan las lágrimas con sólo decirlo. 

—¿Prometidos? —repito, atónito. 

—Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, o Lynne me matará por haberlo contado.

Asiento, y le prometo que no diré palabra. Fausto me mira, agradecido, supongo que por el hecho de que no me burle del rey en su estado. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es dar otro trago, intentando desviar mi atención de la forma en la que me sonríe. Porque joder, se va a casar en tres días, no deberías estar pensando en cómo te gustaría besarlo, Logen, ni en lo bien que le sienta esa camisa. Basta. 

Mi jarra está vacía antes de que pueda darme cuenta, y Arthmael pide que nos traigan otras dos. Yo no protesto. De pronto oímos cómo un bardo empieza a tocar una melodía en su laúd para animar el ambiente. Tan sólo han sonado un par de notas cuando el soberano grita: 

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esa canción no! ¡Me lleva persiguiendo meses! 

— _¡Oíd la historia del príncipe de piedra! ¡De corazón frío como un glaciar pero ferviente su entrepierna!_

Fausto y yo estallamos a carcajadas mientras el rey sigue refunfuñando y quejándose. Pero el resto de personas en el establecimiento recibe los primeros compases con exclamaciones y vítores, así que el bardo continúa con su cantar. Cuando termina, su majestad respira por fin tranquilo, hasta que se percata de que la siguiente canción, por petición del público, también trata sobre él. En cierta estrofa le tapa los oídos a Fausto. 

— _En Dione dicen algunos que curó a su princesa, incluso si lo más probable es que en su cama se metiera._

Me duele el estómago de reírme. Tenía un único deseo en esta vida: escuchar una canción sobre Arthmael de Silfos con él delante. Y se ha cumplido, dos veces. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca. El rey, abochornado, trata de evitar que Fausto oiga el resto de la canción, pero el príncipe tiene curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le da tanta vergüenza. 

— _“Os traigo, lady Ivy, una magia secreta.” Y le enseñó su varita de la que aún se regodea._

—¡Eso nunca pasó! —exclama Arthmael, exasperado.

Fausto se ríe, sabiendo que nada de lo que recita el bardo es verdad. No los versos que hablan de Ivy, al menos. Se pone en pie, avisando de que va a hablar con el músico para pedir que haga un cambio en cuanto a la temática de las canciones. 

—Le diré que toque _Damisela_ en tu honor —me dice en voz baja al pasar por mi lado, con una sonrisa.

Siento que hace mucho calor de repente. 

Arthmael, por su parte, ha escondido la cabeza entre los brazos y se niega a alzar la mirada. 

—No os preocupéis, majestad. Fausto no dejará de teneros en alta estima por una simple canción —le garantizo. 

—A ti sí que te tiene en alta estima. Aunque no tanta como tú a él —suelta, como si nada. 

Su voz suena amortiguada pero el mensaje me llega igual. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas, pero me fuerzo a mostrarme calmado.

—No sé de qué me estáis hablando, majestad. —Mido mis palabras con cuidado, procurando no sonar alarmado. 

—Nooo, claro que no. —Se incorpora y me observa fijamente—. La forma en la que lo miras. ¿Te crees que no conozco esa mirada? Se podría decir que _yo_ inventé esa mirada. —Inspira hondo—. Lo siento por ti, nigromante. 

Sé que no hay forma posible de que Arthmael de Silfos me haya leído la mente, pero aun así no puedo evitar llevarme una mano a mi colgante, queriendo confirmar que sigue ahí. Fausto regresa poco después y yo necesito beber de nuevo. ¿Soy tan evidente? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta él de lo que siento? 

—Oye, Logen —murmura Fausto. Temo cualquier cosa que vaya a decirme. Entonces, señala discretamente a la barra—. Ese chico de ahí me ha preguntado por ti. Deberías ir a hablar con él. 

Bueno. Al menos parece que no se ha dado cuenta. Me esfuerzo por sonreírle como siempre lo hago. 

—Es mono —comento, aunque sólo hay una persona para la que tengo ojos en esta taberna. 

—Pues ve a decirle algo —me anima Fausto. 

Doy un trago más antes de asentir. Sí, definitivamente no se ha dado cuenta. Y esto sólo es una confirmación más de lo que nunca va a poder ser. Fausto jamás te corresponderá, Logen, y debes ir haciéndote a la idea pronto. 

Aparto los ojos del príncipe y me levanto para ir a hablar con el chico de la barra. Este se alegra de ver que he decidido acercarme y me invita a una ronda. Nos presentamos, hablamos, bebemos y reímos un rato. Cuando por fin siento que he conseguido distraerme y no pensar en cierta persona, el chico apoya una mano en mi pierna, y se inclina para preguntarme en voz muy baja que si me gustaría que nos trasladásemos a un sitio más discreto. Podría decirle que sí. Debería decirle que sí. Es atractivo y gracioso. Pasaríamos un buen rato. Pero mientras me acaricia de forma sugerente yo sólo puedo pensar en que me gustaría que fuera otra mano la que me tocase. Otros labios que se humedecieran con la idea de besarme. Otros ojos que me miraran con el mismo deseo. 

Me tenso y él se aparta de golpe, alarmado. No puedo. No esta noche, le digo. El chico me sonríe con tranquilidad. Quizás en otra ocasión, murmura. Le pido disculpas, bastante avergonzado, y vuelvo corriendo a la mesa donde están Arthmael y Fausto, quienes me miran con extrañeza. 

—¿Le has rechazado? —pregunta Fausto, sorprendido—. Eso no es propio de ti. 

Me encojo de hombros y miro al rey, que ya va por su cuarta jarra de cerveza. Y la que yo había dejado antes a medias ahora está vacía, así que supongo que también ha sido cosa suya. 

—Te has equivocado, Fausto —digo, queriendo desviar la atención sobre este asunto lo más rápido posible—. Estaba más interesado en Arthmael que en mí. 

El aludido suelta una risotada. 

—¡Já! No me sorprende. Atraigo las miradas de todo el mundo, no sólo de mujeres. ¿Sabías que tu ex se me comió con la mirada nada más conocernos? Espero que no estuvierais saliendo en aquella época. Pero en fin, que yo sólo estoy interesado en Lynne.

Empieza a hablarnos de nuevo sobre su mercader, y yo me río de sus comentarios, olvidando todo lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos. Pero Fausto sigue mirándome con preocupación, incapaz de dejarlo pasar. Seguro que me interrogará cuando estemos a solas. Por todas las Estrellas, por qué es tan atento. 

La noche no se alarga mucho más, puesto que Arthmael ha acabado bebiendo demasiado y consideramos que la mejor opción es que volvamos los tres a palacio. El rey se tambalea de camino y Fausto y yo tenemos que ayudarlo a no caerse. Conseguimos dejarlo en sus aposentos y nos da las gracias por esta noche. Dice que deberíamos repetirla. Mi amigo le aseguro que lo haremos. Después de eso, acompaño a Fausto hasta su cuarto, y me despido con un: 

—Bueno, ha sido una noche interesante, sin duda, pero sólo tengo ganas de quitarme esta ropa. ¿Cómo podéis vestir en Granth con tantos colores? Qué horror. 

—Logen —pronuncia Fausto, serio—. ¿Estás bien? 

No sé cómo responder a eso. 

—Pues claro. —Una mentirijilla siempre es acertada en estos casos—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? 

Fausto se cruza de brazos. 

—Porque llevas actuando muy raro desde que salimos de Granth. Estás alegre y haciendo bromas y de un momento a otro te veo alicaído. Sólo dura unos segundos porque enseguida te recompones, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo no va bien. ¿Y lo de esta noche con ese chico? En serio, ¿qué te ocurre? 

Alzo una ceja y se me escapa una sonrisilla. 

—¿Me has estado analizando? —inquiero. Pues claro que lo ha hecho. Él lo analiza todo. 

Se ruboriza un poco. 

—Quiero saber qué te pasa, Logen. Estoy preocupado. 

No, en realidad no quieres saberlo. Si lo supieras todo cambiaría entre nosotros, Fausto, y no quiero. Quiero que siga siendo todo igual, aunque eso signifique aceptar que no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. No quiero contárselo, pero su mirada es insistente. Probablemente no lo haría si estuviera sobrio y con toda seguridad me arrepentiré de decirlo en voz alta, pero sé que no puedo ocultárselo más. 

—Quizás me habría gustado tener otro papel en tu boda. 

Al principio no lo entiende. Frunce el ceño, intentando comprender lo que ocultan mis palabras. No tarda mucho en averiguarlo y, cuando lo hace, su boca se abre por la conmoción. Titubea, tratando de escoger una contestación adecuada a mi revelación, aunque soy consciente de que no la hay. Agacho la cabeza y salgo a toda prisa hacia mi habitación.

—¡Logen! 

Su voz llamándome no me detiene, pero sí lo hace su mano cogiéndome del brazo. Tira de mí y me impide seguir huyendo. Me vuelvo hacia él, temiendo lo que vaya a decirme. Que no me quiere en su boda, y mucho menos quiere que la oficie. Que no quiere que siga siendo el nigromante de Granth. Que no podemos seguir siendo amigos. 

Que me quiere lejos.

—Logen... —murmura—. ¿Por qué... por qué no me dijiste nada? 

Le sonrío para ocultar la tristeza de mi respuesta. 

—¿Habría servido de algo? 

Fausto se encoge en su sitio ante la cruda verdad de mis palabras. No, no habría servido para nada, porque él nunca habría sentido lo mismo. Inspiro hondo, y las siguientes palabras son las más difíciles que he pronunciado nunca: 

—Si queréis que me marche lo entenderé, alteza. Seguro que encontráis a otro nigromante para sustituirme. Tanto para vuestra boda como para proteger a la familia real de Granth. 

El agarre de Fausto pierde fuerza. Abre mucho los ojos y me mira de arriba abajo, como si no me reconociera. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No! No quiero que te vayas, Logen, jamás querría eso, a no ser que tú quieras irte. Pero no voy a apartarte de mi lado, por todas las Estrellas. 

No acabo de creerme sus palabras. Sigue queriéndome cerca a pesar de todo. Soy incapaz de imaginarme mi vida lejos de él, lejos de mi familia en Granth. Se me empañan los ojos.

—No quiero irme —susurro, sintiéndome un egoísta al decirlo yo mismo en voz alta. 

—Entonces no lo hagas —resuelve Fausto—. Por… Por favor, Logen. Si... Si lo de la boda te resulta incómodo podemos buscar a otra persona. Pero aparte de eso... 

—Os casaré. —Me sorprendo a mí mismo pronunciándolo—. Jamás... te había visto tan feliz como lo eres con Ivy. Y que seas feliz es lo más importante para mí. Quiero estar ahí. Quiero ser yo quien anuncie a Marabilia que mi amigo se casa con la persona que lo hace feliz. 

Aunque esa persona no sea yo. 

Fausto me pide permiso para abrazarme y consigue que se me salten las lágrimas sólo con eso. No sé qué he hecho para merecer a alguien como él. Extiendo los brazos para acogerlo, y él corresponde a mi gesto. Permanecemos así un rato, en silencio siendo sólo interrumpido por los sollozos que escapan de mi garganta. De pronto noto cómo posa una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, y sin que pueda detenerlo, deja un beso en la comisura de mi labio. 

—Por lo que podría haber sido —susurra.

Se me corta la respiración durante unos segundos. Me viene a la mente el recuerdo de otra despedida, otro beso, otro amor no correspondido que añadir a la lista. “Encontrarás a alguien. Otro que no sea estúpido y que no te dejará escapar”, me dijo Clarence aquella noche, cuando me confesó que la razón por la que había roto conmigo era porque se había enamorado de otra persona. 

Al menos, esta vez puedo permanecer junto a Fausto.

Le sonrío, agradecido por todo, y me alejo para poder dirigirle una reverencia. 

—Mi príncipe. 

Y con eso me marcho hacia mi habitación. 

Sé que para mí no es el final feliz que prometen los cuentos, pero las Estrellas saben que no necesito nada de eso si puedo tener a Fausto en mi vida del modo que sea.


End file.
